


Heavy Is The Crown

by longlivethesock



Category: Long Live the Queen (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:35:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29852640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/longlivethesock/pseuds/longlivethesock
Summary: Elodie could only look from face to face as her court turned against her. Elodie faces down the vote of no confidence while her fiance is at the gala.
Relationships: Elodie/Talarist (Long Live the Queen)
Kudos: 2





	Heavy Is The Crown

**Author's Note:**

> I used choose not to warn because I couldn't figure out what warnings would be appropriate. 
> 
> So, I'll just put some clarification here. This fic contains a missing scene type route where Elodie faces down a vote of no confidence with Talarist as her fiance at the gala. It contains canon-typical (though more detailed) violence. 
> 
> As of actual canon routes, Talarist can stop most everything Banion incites _except_ a vote of no confidence. I couldn't get the idea out of my mind how it would go if he could stop that too.

Elodie could only look from face to face as her court turned against her. Only Duchess Julianna, Duke Armand, and her father had stood with her. Even the guards accepted Banion's command.

And oh, how he _smirked_ at that.

She'd lost her temper, and Banion had quickly taken advantage. He'd made her look like a churlish little child, stomping her feet ineffectively in nothing more than another tantrum. In seconds, her country, her power lay in shards around her feet. Broken by careless words and even more careless actions.

She had practiced swordsmanship and poise, but no one had prepared her for how cutthroat being an almost queen could be. She'd had to learn that lesson on her own, shut out from her father's grief and among the chaotic court. False smiles, false flattery and false loyalty.

It had been such a beautiful night. The gala was filled with nobles in all their finery. She'd shared a perfect dance with her fiance, and then Banion had given this fateful toast.

She drew back, glaring all of her traitorous nobles down. She'd let her guard down, caught in the beauty, and the many soldiers, she hadn't thought something could spoil this night. Just this one, with lights cast across the eaves and fresh flowers over each lace tablecloth. Food and splendor were heaped high on every single surface.

And for just a few hours, she'd believed that peace could settle here, that the stray arrow of the last big event was a mistake, and Banion would take being turned aside with no true consequences. But as soon as Banion slighted her so, everything happened so fast. Not even her fiance reaching for her could stop her angry words--or the verdict that came crashing down.

People who she would've sworn were her dearest allies turned aside.

"You can't do this, I'm the _queen_!"

With a heavy sigh, her father shook his head. There was no secret treasure imparted to her to save her life, no moment of Julianna thrusting out with her sword to save the day this time.

"Not yet, you aren't. Go to your room, Elodie," her father said.

As if she was nothing more than an impetuous child. Even without her crown, being Fidelia's daughter should have commanded some respect. A flicker, some kind of hope. With her court alone, the humiliation would have been staggering, but in front of her fiance, it turned to something even more cruel. Shame burned across her cheeks, flushed red like some errant child. 

From the moment he'd come, she'd picked him out. Composed and poised, Talarist was striking in a way that lingered. He had stepped out into her life like some kind of prince from a fairy tale, sending a proposal just as she'd felt overwhelmed, and without a single ally.

Father and Julianna had stood by her, but they weren't nearly enough.

She'd taken dancing lessons until her feet had blistered and bled to prepare for this day. And Banion had made a pointed attack for ignoring his greasy flirtations and suggestions. She'd fallen right into it, her pride getting the better of her.

She saw Talarist lift a glass to his lips. Even at this tense moment, he wasn't even phased. She had no such control, a mix of rage and sadness swirling through her. If she had, perhaps she wouldn't be here. Though Banion would have found a way to be a thorn in her side; she knew this now.

Or maybe Talarist never really cared that much at all, if losing her didn't even merit anger or worry. She reached up to touch the shining necklace at her throat. His expression was unreadable. She turned away. Fairy tales were meaningless, weren't they?

Her magic wasn't strong enough yet, and she couldn't cut down this many guards without being mortally wounded in the process. And compared to a life of being wedded to Banion, or thrown in the dungeons, a swift and bloody death seemed a far more merciful choice.

"I am the queen," Elodie said. She couldn't hide the slight shake in her voice. She lifted her chin up to muster what defiance and strength she had. "And you will obey my commands."

Banion smirked at her outburst.

"I see no crown upon your head, _princess_ Elodie," Banion said.

Talarist cleared his throat.

"You forgot to count a vote."

He lifted his glass. At first, she thought to Banion, which caused a tight coil of fury in her chest. But in seconds, she realized it was for her.

"I stand with the future queen, which is more than could be said of you Novans," Talarist said. He pronounced _Novans_ the way one would say _traitors_. As much as a part of her wanted to defend her lands against this, she knew better now.

Several nobles, _traitorous nobles_ looked to each other. Whispers filled the room. She couldn't count fast enough to see. Had the vote changed? Would it even count? 

Even if a foreign duke's opinion could count, it would just be three against so many other nobles who had decided to side with Banion.

Banion's laughter broke through her attempt at calculations.

He sneered. 

"Your vote? How quaint. You're nothing but a foreigner who made a play for power and failed. Now that she's out of the way, I'll enjoy seeing what's left of you to the borders," Banion said.

The edges of Talarist's mouth twitched. 

"Ordering executions already? Are you that hungry for war with Talasse?" Talarist said.

"I've little interest in your backwater country and its petty squabbles, and even less interest in you," Banion said. 

He set aside the empty glass, and motioned to the traitorous guards beside him. 

"Guards, seize him. There's a place in the dungeons all ready for him. He can enjoy Nova's hospitality while the rats gnaw on his bones."

"Is that so?" Talarist said. There was just a hint of a smile. He tapped his glass, as if he were giving a speech.

Before Banion could respond, there was a sound in the air. It happened so quickly that it took her seconds to realize what had happened. A scream rose up, the arrow struck Banion square in the neck. He reached up for only a moment before falling to the ground. Blood pooled about him. A shriek rose up, a long gurgling cry.

Servants she hadn't even given a second glance rose up with hidden blades drawn. It was only now that she noticed the distinctive Talassian features. Too caught up in the finery, she hadn't considered the servants. 

Each and every noble that would vote against her was now had swords at every side. She stepped back, only to find Talarist's arm in hers. "Do not fear; you are safe."

There was a saying _never trust a Talassian_. She'd disregarded it as superstition; Talarist had never been anything but polite. A complete charming gentleman. Meticulous and calm, he took out a cloth and wiped the spatter of blood away from his glasses. He'd come well-prepared. A veritable battalion's worth of trained Talassian soldiers. Not even the guards she'd hired specifically to guard this event could compare.

The nobles who had betrayed her looked uneasily to the entire battalion he had managed to sneak into the gala. They were people she'd thought were her mother's friends, and some even her family.

It was a hard lesson to learn, that being queen meant having perhaps no true friends, only allies who might turn at a moment's notice.

"Princess Elodie, they are your court, and yours to choose what to do with. What are your orders?" Talarist said.

They were her family, her nobles. And each and every one of them had given her over the to the wolves. She knew now, with horrible certainty that they would gladly lead her out to the gallows without a second thought.

Blood seeped over the dance floor, soaking her new embroidered brocade dancing slippers. She'd been so excited to wear them, so excited to meet her fiance again and share a dance, a lovely night. Red had splattered over her cheeks, her new white dress, with the empire waist, edged in lace. So many of them had thought her not strong enough, nothing more than a petulant child. They had been willing to turn on her. Even her own father hadn't believed in her power to lead, even as he sided with her. She had faltered and trusted too much . She wouldn't make that mistake again.

Even if it hurt. Even if it was hard, she must do it. Anything less and she'd be seen as weak, and conquered.

"Traitors to the crown must be executed," she said. Her voice didn't waver once. She watched on as the nobles of the country were carted away by guards who didn't dare betray her, certainly not at knife point.

"Executed?" Corisande looked near tears.

"You should've remembered that in your vote," Elodie said.

Her father remained silent. He had made his dislike of her fiance very clear, yet she'd willfully ignored his protests. Perhaps now that her fiance was the only thing keeping them alive and free from a coup, he'd respect her choice.

A part of her wanted nothing more than the night with all its broken promise to end. But she was queen, and her guest awaited her. Her blood-soaked shoes made an inelegant sloshing noise as she walked, leaving footprints of Banion's blood across the little of the floor which wasn't already stained.

"I'm afraid the night didn't quite go as planned," Elodie said.

To put it mildly.

She had wanted a magical night, a first dance, and a beginning. For a few moments, it had been lovely as she danced with her father, and Talarist led her in their own dance together. His guidance was surprisingly gentle. Her pink hair had come slightly undone. Each step made her curls fall a little more out of place.

"This isn't the first celebration I've been to that ended in bloodshed," Talarist said. He smiled, with a hint of old pain, like a joke to lighten the mood as the bandages were applied.

"You?" she said. She bit her tongue at her naivete. And yet, his battalion had followed him, and she'd never once heard of instability in Sedna.

"The first was when I was fifteen, celebrating my birthday. The place I was staying at was rather close to the Elath border. There was a stray arrow that barely missed my head, and buried into the tree behind me. Of course, it was said to be nothing more than a tragic error of a hunter..."

There was an edge to his voice as he said _Elath_. History books had only glossed over the tensions between Elath and Sedna, hinting at poison beneath the surface of a seemingly strong union.

"Whoever made an attempt on your life did so without my mother's knowledge or approval. She was a strong leader, and a kind one. She wouldn't have wanted to harm someone so young."

Only fifteen. He would have barely come to his duchy by then. 

"I'm afraid I never had the pleasure of meeting her, but her reputation precedes her," was all he said.

"Was it that you had been warned of Banion's plans?" Elodie said. 

The alternative was him bringing a battalion to her soil for what? Conquest? She saw in his gaze that even if he hadn't known, he'd never admit it.

Court was walking barefoot through a nest of vipers. Fairy tales began and ended with blood between the papery worlds. Corpses and cursed wicked step-sisters, their shoes soaked through with red. Perhaps she would never have peace, not even a few stolen hours. But she could try and piece together the one fairy tale she wanted so badly could believe come true.

She couldn't trust her family anymore. She had never felt so alone, not even when she had gotten the news that her mother had died.

Maybe not entirely alone. She might have one ally.

"I learned only shortly before I left. There wasn't enough time to send a letter, and I couldn't risk the knowledge being intercepted. It was an impulsive choice...one I will have to answer to my king for, as I did so without any permission. However, I daresay it was worth it," Talarist said.

"I see..." Elodie said softly.

Propriety was what had almost gotten her sent to the dungeons, her crown stolen from her. Right now, rumors be damned, she needed an ally, an advisor, and guard to ensure she survived until coronation. And it was becoming quite clear that he could be all of these things.

"...You have a brother. Could he immediately take over the duties of your duchy when it is time to be married?"

"You wish to push the date of the marriage to a closer date? Such a short betrothal period would bring about rumors..." Talarist said.

"There aren't many left to speak ill of us, and if they do, I will ensure that this is the last thing they ever say," she said.

"The truth is...this is not the first time this has happened, but the most blatant. There have been arrows that almost hit me as well."

"Then it is as I feared," Talarist said.

"I would say worse, but you have already seen the extent," Elodie said.

"Fine Perhaps any rumors can be quashed as 'youthful indiscretion.'"

His gaze softened.

"You've gained much strength tonight. No one will dare disobey you," Talarist said.

There was something like pride in his voice.

How she wanted and needed someone to be proud of her, someone to support her.

She'd lost so much, and lost even more today. She wanted to close her eyes and wish away the thoughts, and soon the screams of the soon-to-be executed nobles. Her family, her court. Instead she held out her hand, for him to kiss the ring. 

"I want your complete loyalty right now," Elodie said.

He gazed down at her hand. 

"I was to swear it then, at our marriage. You do know the consequences of such a thing, don't you? I would no longer be a citizen of Talasse. Yet another thing to leave my king very displeased," Talarist said.

"Without allies, I may not live until my coronation," Elodie said.

"My queen, I am your eternal servant."

He bent to kiss the ring. His gaze never broke from hers. His eyes were such an beautiful shade, she could scarcely describe it. Such a pale shade of lavender, they almost looked gray.

She could not quite read his expression. She'd lost herself in the infatuation of a handsome foreign duke who had asked for her hand in marriage. But, with few other allies, she would have little choice but to trust someone who was very nearly a stranger.

A stranger who would soon rule by her side. Only time would tell if he would turn into the fairy tale prince of her daydreams. After this shattering day, she wasn't sure anything could be believed, or anyone trusted. But he would be her ally, and right now, that was what she needed more than anything.


End file.
